User talk:Gaarmyvet
Charlie's vision The manly voice will later be revealed as dylan's :) *Possibly, assuming that any additional apisodes are filmed and broadcast. In the meantime, it's still an unknown voice. 8)-- 00:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi, thankyou for the warm welcome! I don't know how to make an infobox on a character :( *facepalms* thanks for helping me if you do :s Deep impact 10:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I do the boxes by using the content of the documentation. Type , select it. Press alt-p on click the preview button and the content of the code for the box will echo to your screen. Select and copy the code and paste it back into the edit box, making sure you replace or otherwise remove the original . Fill in the blanks and you're off. Sometimes (Infobox Character is an example), the documentation also includes other elements used for starting a page. Have fun. -- 15:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Fixed width The purpose of "fixed width" is to create a consistent wiki experience for all users across a vast and growing number of different monitor sizes and screen resolution combinations. Some sites out there are designed for 1024x768, some for 1600x900, some are even still optimized for 800x600. Fixed width simply ensures that while some users may have to zoom-in, or zoom-out, everyone is seeing the same intended content. Have you ever been creating a page, noticed that the content gets all screwy at different zoom levels, and had to keep zooming in & out to make sure the new content would display as intended at the different levels of zoom? This eliminates that problem. If some content looks different to you now, imagine that before, the only group of people that was seeing this wiki like you were seeing it was the group that happened to have the same size monitor, and the same zoom/resolution settings as you. (more than likely a very low percentage) This change is certainly not meant to inconvenience anyone, but even if a few things need to be adjusted - now you know that however it looks to you, that's how everyone else sees it - no matter their settings. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 10:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the greetings! Of course I have read the "Terms". As I am rather busy now, I allow myself to make only minor corrections of misprints.Esperantoil 07:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Image The image here http://defiance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rathus_Parabba.png is copied from here http://en.defiance-wiki.com/wiki/File:Rathus_Parraba.png, copyright notice says File content, name and other information may be property of this site and as such cannot be freely copied. As you've seen in the past wikia sides with me in these matters, so please delete the image and tell the uploader they cannot steal like that. 02:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Funny, the page reads "The copyright of this image belongs to Universal Cable Productions, Syfy and Trion Worlds." It can't belong to you if it belongs to them. You're also on the wrong wiki. Contact Wikia if you believe your rights have been violated.-- 02:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Jim it looks like you have have the honor of meeting Escyos he has been rideing roughshod over us at Revolution Wiki once this troll gets his hook's into a wikia he will NOT let go. i advise a strong hand with him, he has no "good faith" for you to asume. He is trouble with a CAPITAL T! Yes, but several things attached to the image were copied which include alterations such as cropping, the actual size itself and the name too. I am getting VERY tired of having to constantly fight with you on these matters, what is the score so far, oh yeah, wikia sides with me and you have the content removed. If you make me go to them again I will tell them about each time you have BROKEN wikia rules and have you either removed from adminship or banned. Why must you be so difficult, are you that stupid that you cannot get your own content but instead rely on theft. What are you 12? Oh and Wingman1, I DO NOT CARE!, copyright is copyright, feel free to hire a lawyer and waste your money, you THIEF! :here is is known ip's including this one. :User talk:122.148.139.152 :User talk:122.150.167.84 :User talk:122.150.167.84 good luck with this troll, you will need it. Wingman1 03:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Transcript Pages I don't see a problem with keeping them, not really. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Status from Stanford? I watched the final episode Future Shock and we last saw Stanford Wedeck on the toilet. Could his status also being unknown, because a really big part exploded. But I'm not sure, since Wedeck was below I thought. --Station7 (talk) 10:31, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :It's been so long since I saw the finale (maybe it'll show up on reruns somewhere) that I can't even address it, so go ahead. Your answer is at least as good as mine would/could be. FF is one series I wish they'd let run for another season. BTW, did you see the interview with Cuse/Lindelof about Lost? There's a link off the Lostpedia main page.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 15:58, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you. The final episode that I saw yesterday left me with more questions then answers. It's bad this show didn't returned. This could have done a lot for season 2, at least, if I were a writer for the series, then there could be a lot done. ;) --Station7 (talk) 22:09, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::By the way, which interview? It's been a long time that I looked on article at Lostpedia. Would you mind if you would link it here? So you remember me from Lostpedia? :) If so, I'm glad to hear that. --Station7 (talk) 22:34, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::w:c:Lostpedia. It's the top item on the main page.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 22:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC)